


[Podfic] Towards the Sun

by Sephone_North



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: ALL THE POLITICS, An no Zuko is NOT giving away the colonies, Appa & Zuko Bromance 4 Life, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Azula Gets a Life-Changing Field Trip, Don't Leave Katara Alone With Zuko (And Not For Sexy Reasons), Fire Lord Zuko, Gen, It Ends As Well As You'd Expect, Podfic, So Does Ozai, Sokka is going to get poisoned, The Dai Li are friends no food, The Nice and Fun Adventures of Zuzu and Lala, There will be happy endings by first sh!t has got to burn, Toph Being Awesome, Uncle Has Made Some Mistakes, Zuko Angst, Zuko Needs a Nap, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephone_North/pseuds/Sephone_North
Summary: A podfic of MuffinLance's amazing story, Towards the Sun"Zuko botches his escape on the day of the eclipse and sits out the war in prison. What will the Gaang do with a new Fire Lord they can't trust? Season Four "Zuko never joined the Gaang, and he's really bad at being good" AU."
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Suki & Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Zuko, Zuko & The Fire Nation (Avatar)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 76





	1. Fire Lord

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Towards the Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252807) by [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/pseuds/MuffinLance). 



> I thought about it. I made an offhand comment on a post asking about podfics to Muffin. And Sempai noticed me. So now I gotta do it. 
> 
> This is my first podfic, but hopefully not my last. I hope you enjoy it. Please let me know how I can improve! (I'm going to try to do voices, don't expect greatness.) 
> 
> Thank you Muffin, for giving me this opportunity.

[Sephone North](https://soundcloud.com/stephanie-northcutt-739949689) · [TTS 1](https://soundcloud.com/stephanie-northcutt-739949689/tts-1)

Music Used:   
Yugen by Keys of Moon | https://soundcloud.com/keysofmoon  
Music promoted by https://www.free-stock-music.com  
Attribution 4.0 International (CC BY 4.0)  
https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/ 


	2. War Council

[Sephone North](https://soundcloud.com/stephanie-northcutt-739949689) · [TTS2](https://soundcloud.com/stephanie-northcutt-739949689/tts2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Used:   
> Yugen by Keys of Moon | https://soundcloud.com/keysofmoon  
> Music promoted by https://www.free-stock-music.com  
> Attribution 4.0 International (CC BY 4.0)  
> https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/
> 
> Rising Sun by Yoshinori Tanaka / 田中 芳典 | https://soundcloud.com/yoshinori-tanaka-guitar  
> Music promoted by https://www.free-stock-music.com  
> Creative Commons Attribution 3.0 Unported License  
> https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/deed.en_US


	3. The Most Awkward Family Reunion in the History of Ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MuffinLance Notes:   
> Damnit Sokka this story was supposed to stay Zuko POV, but then you kept ranting in my head. Take your chapter and choke on it, you verbose attention cow-hog. (I love you, Sokka.)
> 
> (Sephone says: I did change a word in this story, simply because I live in a Christian Household and I don't need the headache of my aunt yelling at me about using the f-bomb. Sorry)

[Sephone North](https://soundcloud.com/stephanie-northcutt-739949689) · [TTS3](https://soundcloud.com/stephanie-northcutt-739949689/tts3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ambient Bongos by Alexander Nakarada | https://www.serpentsoundstudios.com  
> Music promoted by https://www.free-stock-music.com  
> Attribution 4.0 International (CC BY 4.0)  
> https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/


	4. Boom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Used:   
> Rising Sun by Yoshinori Tanaka / 田中 芳典 | https://soundcloud.com/yoshinori-tanaka-guitar  
> Music promoted by https://www.free-stock-music.com  
> Creative Commons Attribution 3.0 Unported License  
> https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/deed.en_US

[Sephone North](https://soundcloud.com/stephanie-northcutt-739949689) · [TTS4](https://soundcloud.com/stephanie-northcutt-739949689/tts4)


	5. A Hundred Little Pieces Falling Through Her Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried something new with this chapter as far as the background music goes.

[Sephone North](https://soundcloud.com/stephanie-northcutt-739949689) · [TTS5](https://soundcloud.com/stephanie-northcutt-739949689/tts5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muffin's Notes:   
> Azula seems to me, at her core, a girl who is just as unshakably loyal as her brother, but who expects—demands—that loyalty to be returned. And she cracks a little inside every time someone falls short of her ridiculously high standards (like "be more loyal to me than your baby brother who's been kidnapped by rebels"). And mommy dearest started her off with a rather big crack, and Zuzu's banishment left her alone with an abusive father for three years starting when she was ten or eleven, and friendly Uncle Iroh thinks a fourteen-year-old girl is crazy and needs to go down. Girl has no support system and solid proof her face will get burned off if she screws up. She was going to have a breakdown sooner or later; Towards-the-Sun!Azula now needs to figure out how to pick herself up in the wake of learning she's-not-has-never-been-can't-ever-be perfect.
> 
> Also: she totally could have done worse to show!Zuko after Ba Sing Se than keep her word, bring him home with full honors, restore his position in the line of succession, and take him on a soul-baring beach vacation. Sure there were a few ominous threats tossed in here and there, but that's just the Azula flavoring! How else will the Dum-Dum know she doesn't-care? It's like Toph's arm punches, only more nightmare inducing, and with the potential to land you in literal fire.
> 
> My goal is to write an Azula "redemption" arc that doesn't dull how utterly terrifying she is for all those around her. Redemption in quotations because the girl is not evil, she just needs hugs and a psychologist.
> 
> Music Used:  
> The Fury by Scott Buckley | https://soundcloud.com/scottbuckley  
> Music promoted by https://www.free-stock-music.com  
> Attribution 4.0 International (CC BY 4.0)  
> https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/
> 
> Emergent by Scott Buckley | https://soundcloud.com/scottbuckley  
> Music promoted by https://www.free-stock-music.com  
> Attribution 4.0 International (CC BY 4.0)  
> https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/


	6. Dignity

[Sephone North](https://soundcloud.com/stephanie-northcutt-739949689) · [TTS6 Mixdown](https://soundcloud.com/stephanie-northcutt-739949689/tts6-mixdown)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muffin's Notes:   
> I think we all needed this chapter. Writing Uncle cold-shouldering Zuko was physically painful, in the same way writing Azula in a room with anything living fills me with deep anxiety.
> 
> Rising Sun by Yoshinori Tanaka / 田中 芳典 | https://soundcloud.com/yoshinori-tanaka-guitar  
> Music promoted by https://www.free-stock-music.com  
> Creative Commons Attribution 3.0 Unported License  
> https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/deed.en_US


End file.
